villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Andy Brooks
Andrew "Andy" Brooks is a recurring antagonist of FOX's TV show Sleepy Hollow. He serves as a supporting antagonist in its first season and a minor anti-hero in the second season. An ex-officer of the Westchester County Police Department, serving in the small, modern-day town of Sleepy Hollow, and a friend of Lieutenant Abbie Mills. Brooks is later being used by Moloch as the Headless Horseman's necromancer and soon turned into a demon. Now, he is a spirit in the Purgatory. He was portrayed by John Cho, who is known for his best role as both Phil Quon in Down to Earth and Harold Lee in the Harold & Kumar stoner comedy film series. Biography Pre-series Andy lived in Sleepy Hollow most of his life, and attended the same college as Abbie. Like Abbie, Andy followed the path to becoming a police officer. At some point in Andy's life, he sold his soul to Moloch, becoming his henchman. Season One After hearing a call over the radio by Abbie Mills, Andy apprehends Ichabod Crane who'd run in front of his car. While he warns Abbie away, it is revealed that Andy is aware of the the Headless Horseman. Within the first episode, Andy is killed by Moloch after failing to help Horseman of Death obtain his head. However, some time after, the Demon changed his mind and resurrected him because he needed him to revive Serilda of Abaddon. Because his head had been snapped back when he first died, there is a ring of sagging skin around his neck. Apparently at some time he had sold his soul to the demon which is most likely how he knew about the Horseman. Apparently, he wants to help Abbie but is forced to serve the Demon since he sold his soul to him. In "Necromancer", it is revealed that he is the necromancer for Death and thus is used by the Horseman as a mouth piece to control. Eventually, Andy conjured minions of Moloch, and teleported he and the Horseman elsewhere. In "The Indispensable Man", Andy followed Abbie into her house and told her of his love for her and, most notably, that the prophecy foretold Ichabod giving her soul to Moloch. He escaped her handcuffs and left to his lair. Andy pleaded to become a part of Moloch's army and Moloch evolved him into a demon. He hunted down Abbie and Ichabod and attempted to nearly killed Abbie for the map. He was stopped by Henry Parrish, and pleaded for Abbie to kill him, which she reluctantly did. Season Two Andy Brooks ended up in Purgatory, and has seemingly returned to his human appearance. He told Abbie Mills about the mirror in Moloch's lair, and how Katrina had been using it behind Moloch's back. At this time, Andy still has some traces of humanity and free will, which is why he could choose to help Abbie. It is unknown whether he escaped after Moloch's death. Relationships *Former friend of Lieutenant Abbie Mills *Former agent of Moloch *"Necromancer" of the Headless Horseman Quotes *''No, really, I don't need any help as long as you're comfortable.'' *''Rumors of my demise have been... pretty much true.'' *''You remind me that I am a human.'' *''I am serious!'' *''I AM YOUR SERVANT! MOLOCH SHALL RISE!'' *''Tell Abbie I am sorry.'' *''Wait! Stop! You can't kill him! The master forbids it!'' Gallery Andy Brooks.jpg Detective Brooks.jpg Demon Andy Brooks.jpg Andy Brooks the Necromancer.jpg Det. Andy Brooks.jpg Detective Andy Brooks.jpg MV5BMTU5Mjc4ODE0NV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNzg3MjQyMDE@. V1 SX640 SY720 .jpg Trivia *When Andy was first killed by Moloch, security footage showed Andy committing suicide. *Andy's durability was not enhanced, which is why it was so easy for him to be killed. Navigation Category:Damned Souls Category:Revived Category:Undead Category:Immortals Category:Murderer Category:Sleepy Hollow Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Summoners Category:Pawns Category:Right-Hand Category:Mutated Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Imprisoned Category:Monsters Category:Minion Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Anti-Villain Category:Redeemed Category:Posthumous Category:Noncorporeal Category:Blackmailers Category:Deceased Category:Tragic Category:Scapegoat Category:Affably Evil Category:On & Off Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Corrupt Officials